My Black Lily: A Wizard School Story
by Faust Prouvaire
Summary: Lily Evans comes to a 1975 Hogwarts, bringing more danger to the school than she knows. At least she has 4 new friends. Well...that's how it starts. Many R&JWest Side Story and Les Mis references, not to mention some silliness.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I own the characters...wait, their JK Rowling's, never mind...I own the plot...no wrong again...I own the pencil I used to create the first draft of the story!

A/N: Ok, here is my first fanfic, and it is dedicated to my friend Amelia, who is a West Side story fanatic. So, on with the story!!!!!

"Do you think my tie is straight? What about my hair? Does my hair look decent enough? It keeps popping up every-"

"Don't worry mate, it's perfectly fine."

"That, Padfoot, is only because you've never married."

"Neither have you!"

"Well, I will be soon!" James Potter retorted to his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Fine, then! Be that way!" Sirius retorted back, sticking out his tongue. He looked at his friend's reflection in the mirror they were crowded around. James was still trying to tame his unruly, black hair.

"Erm, James?"

"Yeah?"

"There is no possible way to keep your hair down, so you might as well stop trying."

James stubbornly pushes his hair down, but with no luck, stared into the mirror. "I guess you're right." He adjusted his glasses. "C'mon, we better get to the ceremony downstairs."

"I'll be right down," Sirius replied. "I...uh...have to-"

"It's okay, Padfoot, you don't have to make excuses," called James from halfway down the staircase.

Sirius looked into the mirror, reflecting a what-would-be happy man back. _I really shouldn't_ _be here_, Sirius thought to himself. _I shouldn't have to go through with this. If I could just leave the past behind me like it should have been in the first place... _Sirius sighed to himself.

"Okay, then. That's what I'll do," Sirius said to no one in particular. "That's what I'll do. Leave the past behind me." With that, Sirius looked away from the mirror and headed downstairs.

As Sirius sifted through the crowd of happy invitees, he looked for James. Unfortunately, he found who he didn't want to see. He found James's girlfriend and soon-to-be wife, Lily Evans.

"Um..." Sirius started. He didn't know what exactly to say.

"It's okay, I know how you feel," Lily started the conversation.

"I know you do, it's just that-"

"You don't have to say anything," Lily continued. She quickly kissed Sirius on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks." Immediately, she left him standing there and ran towards the minister.

Sirius sighed. _Maybe it will be easier to forget the past then I thought_, he thought to himself as he followed the crowd pouring into the aisles.

After the ceremony, the even happier crowd poured into the ballroom decorated for the reception, led by the happy couple and their friends.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over," said James.

"You're telling me," his friend Peter Pettigrew replied. "I couldn't sit much longer."

"And so says the impatient Peter Pettigrew," mocked yet another friend, Remus Lupin.

"I just love weddings," sniffled one of Lily's friends, Alanna Turner.

"Good for you," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"James will still be able to come on our pranking sprees," comforted Remus, "even if he is married."

"Oh, that reminds me, do you have your speech ready, Sirius?" James asked.

"Of course I do, don't worry about it," smiled Sirius. He left them to go to the microphone, leaving his friends to fill the tables behind.

"Hello? Hello, is this thing working?" Sirius talked into the microphone. He eventually gave up on using the microphone, only to point his wand at his throat, whisper _Sonorus_, and soon his voice was louder than the microphone would have made it.

"Hello? Hello? HELLO??!!" Sirius shouted over a loud crowd. A hush fell over the crowd, and every eye in the ballroom was on him.

"Oh, hello; welcome to the wedding of two good friends of mine, James Potter and Lily Evans. My name is Sirius Black and the next few minutes are dedicated to my friends, now a happy couple. Not how they are now, but how they were, back at Hogwarts. I guess everyone knew my friend James back at Hogwarts." He stopped for a second to let the ones laughing in the audience laugh. "From that laughter, I'll guess that everyone knew him as the fun-loving Marauder. Hardly anyone here knew him as the kind friend, though. I was lucky enough to know him as a caring soul, like whenever one of us was in big trouble, or when we would help out our friend Remus with his monthly...adventures, let's call them. He was a great guy, and he still is."

"Then there's the other side of the spectrum, Lily. By most, she was known as the strict bookworm, enforcing the rules whenever possible, but to me and the rest of the Marauders, she was still known as a strict bookworm that enforced the rules whenever she could, but she was more than that. She was...how can I say it? She was a friend. Not like how James, Remus, Peter, and I were and are. She was always there to help, whether it was homework, or something far more sinister." Sirius stopped again, waiting for the chuckles to die out. "Anyway, she's a great person. Like I was saying about the sinister..." Sirius continued to ramble on about their days in Hogwarts, but remembered what he had said about Lily. He knew it was the truth, but he didn't want his brain to admit it. He wanted amnesia, and he wanted it now!

_Begin flashback: 1975..._

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first ever fanfic posted here! This isn't necessarily some of my best work (my humor is best), but I'm proud to showcase the earliest inklings I had of Harry Potter fanfiction before I even knew existed. Thank you for coming; I hope you enjoyed it! I should update soon, hopefully.

-Sirius Orion Black II (aka A-H-A-P)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Do Flashbacks Usually Start With Little Kids Jumping on Your Bed?

"Sirius!"

Sirius Black woke up with a start only to find his 10-year old brother Regulus jumping on the foot of his bed, dangerously close to his left foot he had sprained the day before "C'mon, Siri! You start school today! Mum's been really annoyed with you after you chased Kreacher with socks and got his foot stuck in the toilet, so I don't think you should be late downstairs. I can't wait until I'm in Hogwarts with you, Sirius! You know, if-" "Shut up, Reg," Sirius mumbled as he took out his wristwatch from his sidetable. "8:30! Great, just great! For once, I actually agree with you, Reg! I should've been downstairs a long time ago!" Sirius said rapidly as he ran, ignoring his sprain, to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room. "Regulus, go down and tell Mum I'll be right there, will you?" Knowing what his brother might do to him if he stayed, Regulus obeyed and ran out of the room as Sirius continued to mutter to himself. "This is just perfect! Mum is going to kill me! At least the Potters will be nice..." Every year was the same. Sirius, being that his mother refused to take him to the train station if she had to dress like a Muggle, would get his trunk packed and use Floo powder to get himself and his stuff to his best friend James's house. He and his parents would then take Sirius to the train station. By the time it took Sirius to go through the routine in his head, he had gotten his Muggle jeans and T-shirt on, gotten his fully packed trunk and broomstick out from under his bed, and was all the way down the steps. For as long as he could remember, Sirius had always rushed down the steps to avoid the plaques of beheaded house-elves. But being scared to death by dead house-elves was the least of his worries that day. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!" He turned around, reminding himself that as long as he was near his mother, this would come. "Yes, Mum?" Sirius replied as innocently as possible. "You know that you are to be downstairs at 8 o'clock and it is now..." she paused to look at the clock on the wall. This was no ordinary clock, however. The hand labeled "Sirius" was pointing to the label where the "4" should have been, which read, "Late." "I wish we didn't have that bloody clock," Sirius muttered under his breath. "Not a word out of you," Mrs. Black spat. "Get your trunk, get your Floo powder, and get going!" Grumbling, Sirius dragged his trunk and broomstick from the bottom of the steps to the fireplace. He took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He could see a tall, 15-year old figure with untidy, black hair staring back at him through the green flames. "Well, are you going to stare at it, or are you going to use it?" Mrs. Black snapped again. "Fine, fine. I'm getting in," muttered Sirius. _And to think, I only get up 3 hours early because my mother enjoys torturing me_, he thought. His trunk, broomstick, and body in place, Sirius uttered the words: "Potter Mansion!" 

Sirius didn't even want to open his eyes during the travel, for it was always a queasy journey. Especially since he knew the Potters' stubborn fireplace would literally throw him out and onto the floor. And so it did.

"Ow," he muttered. "Darn fireplace. Bad, evil, annoying little-" "Naughty Siri!" "Whoa! Wha?" questioned Sirius, still dazed. Standing right above him was a smirking James Potter. "Oh shut up Sirius, you knew I would be here to see you make a fool of yourself," James said, still grinning. "Thanks for the welcome," Sirius replied sarcastically, "but unless you haven't noticed, Jim-bo, I'm not in the mood." "Stupid, annoying, little brother making your life a living hell, by chance is it?" "Exactly." "Thank goodness I'm an only child!" "Shut up!" "No, you shut up!" "Seriously!" "Now, don't start that again. You just like the word 'serious' 'cause it's a homophone to your name!"  
"...So?" "Ready to go, James? Oh, hello Sirius, I almost forgot you would be joining us," James' mother said from the top of the stairs. "Just a second!" Sirius yelled, turning to face the staircase. "I'm on a roll!" He then turned back to James. "Just because my name sounds like the word 'serious'-" "Which doesn't make any sense at all because you are **never serious?**" James teased. "Enough!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she walked into the living room. "I hate to see you two boys having such a quarrel." "Quirrell? Isn't he that shrimpy second-year with the stutter?" Sirius asked. "Sirius!" Mrs. Potter gasped at the mockery of said second-year. "Yes! Sirius!" mimicked James as he hit his friend in the arm." "Ow! Ow!" cried Sirius, still grinning. "I was only joking." "Let's go, you two!" Mrs. Potter said, practically tearing from laughing at the boys' antics. 

A/N: Ok then. Just for the record, Regulus is slightly based off my little sister (even though she's 2), and the conversation between James and Sirius is based off regular conversations I have with my friends, especially Andrew, who is the most sane and sensible, or at least, sometimes... Ahem. Anyhow, this has been another installment of my story! Please come again! Or at least review...please?

-Sirius Orion Black II


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Before I begin, I apologize for the bunched up paragraphs of the previous chapter (talk about alliteration, eh?) O well, at least it's up.

drookit duck: Thank you soooooooooooooo much for my first review! Yes, people can be mean, can't they! O well, there is a lot of stuff to see on But still, _hugs; cookies_.

And before I forget, Terry Pratchett is credited for Peaches the rat.

And now, _drumroll_, enjoy the show!

The Real Chapter 2: Sirius' Stupidity Comes in Handy, or James Needs to Clean his Glasses

Before Sirius and James knew it, they were outside Kings Cross waiting for their friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Both friends knew how it would work: Remus would arrive slightly after James and Sirius, while Peter would rush onto the scene ten minutes before the train left. This time, however, James found himself surprised when Remus and Peter showed up together a half hour early.

"Remus?" James questioned, still completely befuddled. "What exactly are you doing with Peter?"

"Nothing, except if you count the poor boy Flooing to my house with his stuff, begging me to take him to Kings Cross," Remus said with a look of both confusion and amusement. "Can we go inside? Peaches can't stand the heat," Peter chimed in, pointing the the caged rat in his hand. The four agreed, and they went in. After walking past Platform 2, James and Sirius slowed down their carts and began to talk. "First of all," James started, "it's not even hot outside, and-" "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sirius with a yawn. "Never mind," James muttered, knowing that Sirius was forgetful. "Second of all, why weren't you so surprised when Peter and Remus showed up together?" 

"It's quite simple, really," said Sirius as he ticked off with his fingers one by one. "For one, they're friends, so it's no big deal. Two, I knew that eventually Peter would want to get out of his rut."

"What rut?" "His beginning-of-school rush? Honestly, sometimes you can be so forgetful." James sighed. His best friend was just as naive as he was forgetful. "Still," he said, "I think there's something Remus and Peter aren't telling us." "Just forget about it, mate. There's nothing being hidden from us." "Guys! Hurry up!" Remus shouted almost three meters ahead of them. "Just because we're early doesn't mean we should stop every two minutes!" "Coming, Rem!" James shouted. At that, he and Sirius ran to catch up, practically knocking into Muggles with their trollies as they ran. 

Sudenly, Sirius' face turned much more sober than it had been.

"You do realize we have to meet with Peter for our...well...project?"

"Oh. Yeah," James replied, now nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

They had gone over the topic hundreds of times before. In their first year at Hogwarts, they had found out a horrible secret: their good friend and dorm-mate Remus Lupin was, in fact, a werewolf. A "bloody-awful, retched monster," Remus had said. Then, two years later, a miracle happened. In Transfiguration one day, Professor McGonagall went over the subject of Animagi. An idea sparked, and the rest was history. Up until September 1, 1975, that is. This year, the three friends had everything they needed. This year, they would become Animagi.

"So, here's the plan," James finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "We'll ask Peter to talk with us for a second for...um...because we...erm..."

"Because we said so!" Sirius blurted out, causing a few Muggles to stop and stare.

"No, that won't work, stupid!"

"Okay, so...er..." Sirius turned away from James and scratched his head. Then, his head snapped straight up, a smile on his face. "We ask him to help us check our Charms work from over the summer! That's the only subject he's really good at, so it'll sound convincing."

"Sirius, you never cease to amaze me."

Said boy's voice dropped. "Then hear me out on this one. WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!!!!"

A/N: Nice cliffhanger! Until next time!

-Sirius Orion Black II (aka A-H-A-P)


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Chapter 3 1/2: In Which More Characters are Introduced

James looked forward. They were inches away from a solid wall, which was, most definitely, not Platform 9 3/4. The two boys prepared for pain caused by their out-of-control trollies, but...

...they went through the wall...

...and out onto the other side: Platform 9 3/4. Both Sirius and James were dumfounded at their stupidity but happy they weren't sprawled on the floor with broken limbs.

"Thank goodness for routine," Sirius said, "otherwise, we'd be hurting something awful right now."

James nodded, still catching his breath. "No kidding."

**Meanwhile...**

15 year old Lily Levin-Evans was running top speed to catch the Hogwarts Express, furious at her parents, sister and basically anyone she could think of, including the taxi driver that brought her to King's Cross 8 minutes late because of traffic. She had been told what to do to find the train, but she was still nervous at the thought of starting Hogwarts in her 5th year.

For the past 4 years, she had been living with her squib mother, muggle father and annoyance of a sister, while being taught by her witch grandmother, Grand-mère Levin, in the ways of witchcraft and wizardry. She was forbidden to go to Hogwarts because of the various threats made by Voldemort, but she had no choice now that her grandmother was dead, and there was no one else to continue her training but the ancient school. She was excited to start school, but rushing out of the house, having to go back for the books she forgot to pack and running to catch up to the train while tripping over the shoelaces she was too "busy" to tie wasn't her idea of starting the year out right.

Thankfully, the entrance to Platform 9 3/4 was just up ahead. She crossed to the other side and breathed a sigh of relief that the train hadn't started up yet. She dropped off her excess luggage, picked up her suitcase with her school clothes and her Manx cat, Félix, and she hurried to find a seat.

There was only one compartment that wasn't full, so there wasn't much of a choice for Lily. She shrugged and went inside.

There were only two girls about her age in the compartment. One was reading a book in the corner, hiding her face, while the other seemed to be bouncing up and down in her chair, waving at Lily.

"Hello," Lily started.

"Hi!" the girl cried, still bouncing up and down. The other girl in the corner sighed and put her book down.

"Forgive her," she smirked. "She's high off muggle root beer and chocolate frogs."

Lily laughed and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

The slightly saner girl reached across her bouncing friend and shook Lily's hand. "Alanna Turner, pleasure to meet you."

"Sara Dobbs," the other girl said, finally stopping her bouncing to shake Lily's hand.

The three were best friends by the end of the train ride.

_**To Be Continued...**_

A/N: Ok, it's the last day of summer vacation, and I should be finishing up my summer reading, but it's almost finished, anyhow. Since I haven't updated in a while, I figured I might as well. A few notes to my not-so-loyal-but-still-perfectly-loyal fans:

TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen: Since when does Montparnasse have a penguin? Ah well, this review is incredibly old, anyhow. I updated, didn't I?

dee: So true, so true... See ya at school! I wish you luck with Mr. Conty and all the other "wacky" teachers.

TheSanityStealingPenguinQueen (again): I've updated, alright?

maya AKA luna...i think: Yayers, thank you! Yes, I did R&R your Elizabeth fic. It was special. See ya!

BlueLilyFlower: Good times, good times. I ended up seeing Marion a couple days after and then I went to Caroline's house to go to the pool, and Kat was there, so I told her I got to see "Marius" beforehand. She went on babbling about Marius all day. O, woe is our phony love triangles... On the plus side, it was the best game of Truth or Dare yet!

And now some other notes about the story:

1. I never made a first draft of the Lily bit, so to my buddies that read the first draft, it's not in there.

2. Yes, I made Lily a Levite for no particular reason. Actually, no... I made Lily's mother a Levite for no particular reason. I have no clue what her father is.

3. Yes, I made Lily's mum's side of the family French, just for the heck of it.

4. Lily's cat is named after Félix Tholomyès from Les Miz. For anyone who doesn't know who he is, look him up.

5. Alanna Turner is based off my friend Arianna, because she is one of the few people I know that can be sane for a long period of time.

6. Sara Dobbs is based off the following people: A) My buddy Kat because of her lack of sanity and B) The character Dobbs from the book _Catch-22, _because he is very much insane as well.

I believe that's it. Until next time!

Sirius Orion Black aka A-H-A-P

****


	5. Chapter 3 and the other half

**Chapter 3 2/2: In Which Sub-Plot #1 is Formed and the Chapter is a Whole**

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to all the people out there that are actually reading this thing. I apologize for taking so long to update, but school is now fully into gear and I've been jumping from play to play consecutively, and for people who've been in theatre company projects during the school year, you'll know it's hectic. My rambling is finished, and now, on to the story!

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, we visit James Potter and Sirius Black...

James and Sirius jumped onto the train and ran down the aisle, frantically looking for their friends and barely noticing the compartment next to their own containing a dirty blonde covering her face with a book and an Indonesian-looking girl bouncing in her seat, drinking out of a black flask and singing drunkenly like there was no tomorrow.

When they reached their compartment, they saw that Remus and Peter had settled in nicely. All the suitcases were tucked in the overhead bin, and the two boys were already in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap.

"Finally!" Remus exclaimed in a mock angry voice once Peter's cards had exploded in his face. "We've been waiting for you two foreeeeeeeeeeever!"

"Excuse me, Rem," James ventured, watching his small friend wipe soot out of his eye with a digusted expression. "Would you mind if we 'borrowed' your opponent? It'll just be a second."

"Yes, but why are-"

"Homework question! Great! Thanks! Bye!" Sirius cut Remus' sentence short and dragged Peter out of the train compartment, leaving behind a very confused werewolf.

The three passed the lair of the insane, bouncing girl and locked themselves in the last empty compartment they could find, just missing a bewildered redhead looking for a place to sit. Sirius and James sat down and turned to Peter, who was wearing his best happy face to hide his fear.

"S-s-o..." he stuttered, smiling his artificial smile like a complete maniac, "h-h-ow are y-y-y-y-ou g-g-uys d-d-o-o-in-ing?" The two other boys raised their eyebrows at their friend with expressions as if they just saw Peter grow another head and a tail.

James started the conversation. "Erm... Peter, we need to talk about the-"

"I TOLD REMUS!!!!!"

From their point of view, Peter just grew another arm and another set of eyes. Then James and Sirius understood.

"... You told Remus WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed, trying his best not to take his anger out on Peter.

"ImetupwithRemusatthetrainstationandhestartedaskingmeaboutstuffandIwassonervousanditjustkindofcameoutandI-"

James placed a kind hand on the rambling boy's shoulder. "We all need to calm down," the bespectacled boy said. "We can figure out how to solve this. Remus can still know about the...plans and still be none the wiser." At this suggestion, Sirius' fist stopped shaking. James smiled. That was always a good sign.

"Okay," Sirius said, feeling a bit better about the situation. "How are we going to pull this off?"

There was a long silence. Surprisingly, no one had thought of what to do. Even more surprising, Peter, the normally quiet one, was the one of the three to break the silence."

"We could maybe...ask him to...help us with the potions?"

Sirius turned to the smaller boy, gaping, and took Peter's head in his hands, practically squishing his ears to a pulp.

"Peter, you are a genius!" he exclaimed. Peter smiled, though it was slightly muffled. He and his ears were thankful when Sirius returned to his previous position.

"So...it's settled, then?" said Sirius.

James looked to his best friend and then to his acquaintance with a new-found wisdom. He nodded. "Let's go then!"

The three Griffindors walked to their own compartment at the end of the train car. As they walked, Peter looked up to Sirius and noticed the old man on his muggle T-shirt. Peter read the caption under it, revealing the man's name, and was more confused. The name rang a bell, but not enough of one. He confronted Sirius half-heartedly on the subject.

"So... Who's Gandalf?"

A/N: Finally, after who-knows-how-long, this is being updated! Huzzah! Anyway"

I don't think there are any important notes concerning the chapter. Then again, no notes on this story have been all that serious. The one thing I have to say is in regards to Sirius' T-shirt with Gandalf in it. This T-shirt is mine. My dad's actually, but he gave it to me now that it doesn't fit him anymore. In 1976 (a year after this fic takes place, which is pretty darn close, but I'm getting to the point now) my dad was in a softball league in junior high. Their softball team was called "The Wizards", and what better mascot than Gandalf? I'd scan a picture of it and post it in the reviews, but I don't have a scanner, so...yeah. Bye!

_Sirius Orion Black II_

PostScript: I didn't mean for Sirius to be that violent and all three of them to be the stupid in the last bit. It just kind of happened, and I apologize for any of my actions that might cause flames. (ducks just in case of tomatoes)


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: In Which a Ceremony Occurs as Well as Plot Development**_

The rest of the train ride occurred in complete boredom, as did most of the buggy ride to the castle.

Lily looked out the window, watching the hilly landscape go by. Alanna and Sara were playing a game of "word association."

"Ok…erm…Muggles."

"People."

"Alive."

"Being able to see...things."

"Eyes."

"Staring."

"Staring out a window."

"Lily… Lilyyyyyyyy? Helloooooooo?"

Lily jumped up, turning to Sara, who had, albeit purposefully, brought her into the game.

"Hello, Lily," Alanna started. "Is there anything interesting outside the window?"

Lily smiled. "No, not exactly. I'm just a bit nervous."

"What house do you want to be sorted in?"

"I'd really like to be in Gryffindor, or possibly Ravenclaw. If not one of those, Hufflepuff would be nice, I guess, that is, if I am remembering correctly. I've been researching Hogwarts ever since I found out I would be going there. There's a great book about Hogwarts: _Hogwarts: A History_. Have you read it?"

"Ah, yes," Alanna said. "It's a great book." She smiled. Sara, listening to the conversation, pulled a face. Luckily, no one saw.

Lily looked at the school uniforms of Sara and Alanna. They were stitched with gold and red thread with a tie to match. "So… I'm guessing you are both in Gryffindor?"

Sara nodded. She looked at Lily's uniform, still unbiased and tie-less.

At this point, the buggies stopped and everyone got out. Saying goodbye to her new friends, Lily followed a wiry, old witch carrying a three-leg stool directly to the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, were entering the Great Hall with the rest of Hogwarts' population. Sirius looked at the long line of first years in the corner, waiting to be called up. He noticed, at the very end of the line of 4-foot kids, a girl that seemed to tower over them, not wanting to be noticed, turning away from the crowd and to the wall. She was failing badly.

Lily felt eyes staring holes into the back of her head. She sighed and turned around, not really expecting anything less than humiliation of being a 15 year old in an 11 year old crowd. As soon as she turned, she saw the culprit: a dark, shaggy haired boy, staring at her with his icy, azure eyes, as if mystified. Somewhere along the line, she realized how mystified she was as well.

Time seemed to stand still.

Lily could hear soft music playing in the air around her. With every note, people (and the noise they made) surrounding her seemed to disappear, until the several meters between her and the boy became mere centimeters.

She began to step forward, out of the line, to touch his face, when the room began to cheer enthusiastically. The boy was gone from her reach and back at his own distance. Reality pouring in, Lily turned away to see the cause of the cheering, trying not to blush. The boy, in somewhat of a despair, turned to his table once more.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood and greeted the students as a whole, silencing them. "Hello," he said. "Welcome to all, whether you are veterans of our halls or still being acquainted with them; welcome to Hogwarts!

"As you may know, the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is growing stronger. Not only has he attacked and killed many wizards, he has killed many Muggles as well."

Lily shivered as she thought of her half-wizard family.

Dumbledore smiled. "This is, however, not a cause for alarm." The crowd began to whisper, but only slightly. "We are safe inside these halls, and I feel our students can hold there own with their knowledge. If not, I know we can all find a light amongst the darkness to follow.

"On that note: Professor McGonagall? Will you please lead the new students to the Sorting Hat?..."

Dumbledore, from behind his back, pulled out a battered old hat and placed it on McGonagall's stool. It opened its weary eyes and faced its audience as McGonagall read names off an equally battered scroll.

Once the last first year scampered to his table (Hufflepuff), Dumbledore took the stage again. "Students, there is one last Sorting to occur. In order to follow regulations, we had to leave her until last, unfortunately. Lily Levin-Evans will now be sorted into her house, where she will begin her 1st year in her 5th. Miss Evans?"

Lily walked to the stool, trying to keep her head up high. The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head, and her thoughts were invaded.

_Let's see_, began the Hat. _What have we here… MY GOD! Who is this!_

Lily thought to the Hat, _My name is Lily. What's wrong?_

_You're a Levin, aren't you!_

_Yes, sir. Several of my ancestors were in Ravenclaw. _

_And why not Beauxbutons?_

_They never told me. It must have been their residency in Great Britain. But…please! What does this have to do with anything! Tell me!_

_A mistake was made, child, pure and simple! I know what house you belong in: SLYTHERIN!_

Lily's eyes went wide. _No! No, you can't! I don't belong there! What about Gryffindor? Or Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw? Anywhere but Slytherin, please, I beg you!_

_I have no choice. It would cause more trouble to put you anywhere else!_ The Sorting Hat opened its mouth wide. "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily walked slowly to her table, picturing herself walking to the gallows. That's what it was to her, really. She saw her friends looking at her with surprise. She thought she saw Alanna mouth something her, but it was unrecognizable. _It's probably some_ _curse_, Lily thought in dismay. _I'll wake up tomorrow covered in boils or something_. At that moment she saw the mysterious boy from what felt like years ago. He was staring again, mouth slightly gaping and eyes sorrowful. Lily turned away from his burning glare. Lily sat down, practically in tears of desperation, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

The next morning, she woke up, in a slightly better mood and, thankfully, not in boils. On her nightstand were her school uniforms, now stitched with emerald and silver threads, and three freshly washed Slytherin ties. Beside those were two owls, one from the Owl Post on the first floor. Lily took the letter from a snowy, white one: the one she suspected wasn't from the Owl Post. It was from Dumbledore, asking for Lily's confirmation on her electoral classes: Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. She scrawled a quick note confirming them, smoothed the owl's feathers a bit and sent her back.

She now turned to the last owl, a small, tawny thing with a Muggle envelope in her beak. Lily took the envelope out, immediately recognizing it as from her family. Her bad mood faded away like Dumbledore's owl flying into the distance.

Lily opened the envelope and began to read. She stopped dead in her tracks after the first sentence. The paper fell to her feet. She wasn't happy anymore.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! WOOHOO!

That's really all I have to say right now. Don't ask me about the Sorting; the answer will come in time. And I promise there will be more humor/beginning of SB/LE…eventually…some time... And _Les Miz_ quotes; there will be plenty of _Les Miz_ quotes the way this plot is going. And _West Side Story quotes_, too.

Until then, ¡Adiós! ...and ¡Yo quiero ser una cebolla rosada caliente! Yes, that had _absolutely nothing_ to do with anything...

_Sirius Orion Black II _


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: In Which Romance Comes Into Play and Remus Acts the Part of Eponine**

As Lily was waking from her first night in the "Slytherin Dorm of Doom", Sirius woke from a restless sleep. He couldn't exactly remember why it was so restless, but it stuck in the back of his mind like a tap on the shoulder that is undefinable until you turn around.

_Sigh_. Sirius got out of his four-poster to see James and Peter, still asleep, their heads clouded with dreamy thoughts. He past them and left their dorm room altogether.

Tiptoeing out of the bedroom door as to not awaken them, he silently descended the staircase until, about halfway down; Sirius heard a faint whisper coming from the girls' dormitory. Sirius grinned a rather maniacal grin. _This is just what I need: a little gossip to clear the soul. _He tiptoed back up the stairs and towards the 5th Year Girls' Dormitory. He pressed his ear to the door.

"I don't understand. She seemed so nice when we met her on the train!"

"Sara, calm down. There must be a reasonable explanation."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"But it doesn't make sense, Ally! When we-"

"Please don't call me 'Ally.'"

"Ok, ok, Alanna. But when we met Lily she seemed so nice! How could she be a Slytherin?!"

Sirius' heart skipped a beat. _Lily: That was her all along._ The memories from the day before came rushing back like a tidal wave, and all Sirius wanted to do was swim away back to shore. He rushed down the steps, not caring who heard him.

Meanwhile, Alanna and Sara peeked their heads out of the door at the sound of a great _thump_. Nothing in sight they slipped back into the room and talked more.

Sirius slid down the banister at lightning speed, running away from the conversation he was never in. He continued to slide, planning on jumping off at the last minute and running to- he had no idea where he would run to, but anywhere was better than where he was then. Sirius slid faster and faster…until a loose nail got stuck on his pajamas and sent him flying off the staircase…

...and into Remus.

Sirius stood up and helped his friend to his feet, apologizing the entire time. "Remus, o my god, I am so so sorry. Are you ok?"

Remus brushed himself off, smiling as usual. "I'm perfectly fine, Si. Don't worry." He went into a different psyche automatically.

"So…guess what I just found." "What?" "A way to get inside the Hufflepuff Common Room."

Sirius laughed and patted Remus on the back. "Blimey, Remus, you know how to get anywhere inside Hogwarts now!" Sirius laughed again but then paused. He thought about what that meant and what it could do.

He had to find that girl again.

Remus began to walk away when Sirius said, "Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that girl?"

Remus looked at Sirius quizzically. "What girl?"

"The 5th year; sorted into Slytherin yesterday."

"Ahh…that girl. Her name is Lily Evans. Dumbledore said."

"Remus, find her for me. Bring me to her."

Remus looked at his friend's worried face. He laughed. "Sure, I'll find her." He crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything!"

Remus stood in thought. "No, I'll do this for you without payment."

Sirius smiled joyously. He coughed and went into debriefing mode. "Remus, all I ask is to find her. Nothing else. Be careful how you go."

"I understand. I won't let anyone else find out."

"Thank you so much for this. For everything." Sirius began to walk away and turned to look at his friend. "I'm lost until she's found, Remus." And he walked away, leaving Remus alone in the common room.

He sighed and walked out of the common room. "Remus… He knows his way around."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this is the next part. The romance _R and J_ factor is beginning, as well as another plot that will intertwine eventually, as well as other plots I might put in, depending on what is wanted. I'll get to that later.

Yes, I did put _Les Miz_ quotes in this chapter, and hopefully I'll put in more quotes from that, _West Side Story_, etc. But, of course, _Les Miz_ is not mine and, unfortunately, will never be. _West Side Story_ isn't mine either. Neither is _Romeo and Juliet_. So there.

So, on a closing note, Merry Christmahanakwanzika and a jolly January 1st. Whatever.

Until the next time we meet again,

_**Sirius Orion Black II**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In Which Remus Has Emotional Dilemmas and an Internal Monologue That Fade Almost Cornily **

A/N: Hello! Yes, 'tis been a while since I've updated, yes? I'm extremely sorry for that, but with…nevermind. I will not go on a long rant for you to pity me by. Anyway, I apologize, but I may be going on another long hiatus from in order to write the (insert drumroll here) novel I have started. And no, you're not getting any previews. Anyhoodles, this may be the last update I do in a while (meaning a couple months; I'm not going to leave you guys hanging that long). Remember this.

**IMPORTANT:** There is some… I guess you would call it hinting at the hinting of slash (think Eponine vs. Marius, for the Les-Mis oriented, Laurie vs. Jo for the _Little Women _oriented, etc.). I am saying nothing of the sort that will be a major plotline in the story, but if you don't even like someone thinking about how they thought they romantically loved someone of the same gender, and/or you're some kind of homophobe, then just click the back button in the upper left-hand corner and we'll pretend this never happened. **_You flame me, and I "flame" you right back_**. It's called bad karma, my friend. Get used to it.

Thirdly, some things are in _italics_, meaning they're people's thoughts. Some things are in italics and aren't people's thoughts, but I hope you're smart enough to distinguish what's a thought and what isn't.

On with the show!

* * *

During dinner in the Great Hall, hardly anything was silent. The Slytherins were gossiping foolishly about "that new mudblood girl I heard crying in her bed last night." Things led to another, as things often did in the Slytherin house, and soon there were rumors of her being a "filthy, wicked muggle spy" and "a vicious werewolf with tusks up to _here_, and she has a lover in Hogwarts, too." As Slytherins words were made to be twisted, even if said words twisted weren't even there to begin with.

At the Griffindor table (as well as the other two tables), the students attempted not to listen to the rumors and lies being created by the select few, though some did "overhear" a few key "facts." Also, there was Alanna and Sara, who were still on the brink of tears at the thought of their best, kindest friend being "one of them." Their attempts at comforting the other caught some students' attentions as well.

Yes, during dinner in the Great Hall, hardly anything was silent, hardly being the key word. That was caused by the presence of two Griffindors: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius, excitedly nervous about meeting Lily, could barely contain himself: both his excitedness and his nervousness and depression from the fact that Lily was absent from dinner, after proving the fact by inconspicuously looking over his shoulder constantly. Remus, on the other hand, was nervous because of the fact that he was to find this elusive Lily Evans. After a while, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sirius?" he asked.

Sirius looked up to his friend, now standing, from his lovelorn daze. "Hmm?"

Remus leaned in to him and whispered, "I'm going now. Make sure **no one** looks up to see me leave. If anyone asks, tell them I wasn't able to finish my Potions homework or something. They'll probably believe you. If they don't… Well, if they don't, we'll figure something else out."

Sirius flashed a smile. "Don't worry, mate: You've done this before. Stop worrying. Remember that I'm the one that actually has to meet this girl."

"Thanks, "Remus replied, somewhat relaxed. He couldn't figure out whether or not he was being consciously or subconsciously sarcastic and probably would never figure out, so he pushed the thought back into the recesses of his mind. He returned a kind smile to Sirius and left the large double doors to the hallway.

Remus has gone over the plan in his mind several times. _If it's important to Si, I have no problem doing it._

The werewolf found himself back in the dormitory: Step One. He rummaged through James' trunk, where he found just what he was searching for: the all-purpose Invisibility Cloak. Of course Remus had asked permission from James before using the cloak; he just didn't tell his friend why he needed to use it.

Remus wrapped the cloak around himself, just barely seeing himself disappear into the background that was the wallpaper and wooden floor. He stepped out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him. _Initiate Step Two._

Leaving the Griffindor Common Room and entering the vast hallways of Hogwarts, Remus found himself completely alone with meters of emptiness around him.

_Perfect._

He took out the Marauders' Map (again, something he "borrowed" from James) and spoke the password as he opened the piece of crumpled parchment. Remus saw a little dot labeled "Lily Evans" hiding in the left-hand side dormitory of the Slytherin Common Room. He memorized his position in relation to hers, closed the map with the password, put it back into his pants pocket and continued on.

_Wow, it is really empty in these halls during dinner. I guess no one in their right mind would want to skip the only time they're not being badgered by professors. Except me. Because Sirius asked me to, and I won't refuse to help one of my best friends._

_Is Sirius really my friend? Of course he is. He's helped me when I was in trouble. He let me copy his notes from History of magic when I accidentally fell asleep; hell, he comforted me from the second I told them all I was a werewolf and didn't want to lose their friendship. Is he my friend? **Hell** yes. This is why I have to help him._

_But is he my friend? Yes, of course he is; why do I need to ask myself this over and over? I guess just to make sure **I **know. He** is** my friend. Do I love him? Yes, brotherly. Romantically? Of course not! Then again… No, that was a mistake. An idiotic infatuation. I thought I loved him like…that, but I was clearly mistaking forms of love. May be that's what Sirius is doing with this Lily girl: mistaking romantic love with simple infatuation. I doubt it, though; besides, Si knows this stuff better than I do. I might as well not argue, especially with myself._

Remus turned a corner, a few meters away from the Slytherin "door."

_Ok, Remus. You know what to do: go up to the rock wall, tap the rock with the big grey splotch on it twice, then the one two down and five to the left of the first once, then the one three above the second thrice. Then you have to whisper, "Deportment Purebreed." _Remus did everything in order, and the wall separated to show the Slytherin Common Room, a dark and dismal room that looked more like a somewhat nicely furnished dungeon than a common room.

_Let's see, now I have to climb that rope ladder to the second level. Then, I turn to the left and the fifth door is the right dormitory. Check._ Remus climbed the rope ladder, all the while thinking, _Just remember: This is for Sirius, this is for Sirius, this is for** Sirius**…_

Remus quietly jumped from the rope ladder to the platform leading to the dormitories. He turned left, but stopped. _I've smelled that smell before. It's right on the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember what it is. What is it?_ He continued to the left until he came to the door labeled in silver, **_Slytherin Girls: Fifth Year_**. Remus cringed at the aura of the silver but silently knocked the door open a crack away from the silver plaque and doorknob and on the wooden door panel.

The werewolf, whose eyes were still closed in perplexity, sniffed the air once more. _What on Earth is that smell? I've smelled it a million times, but I can't-_ He stopped. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. Remus opened his eyes.

_O God._

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!

_Sirius Orion Black II _


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In Which Sirius' Brain Goes Into Happy-Happy-Joy-Joy Mode and Overdrive To-The-Rescue Mode**

A/N: Huzzah! It's an update after about a month! _(Whistles; fails to mention Les Guerres Des Etoiles hasn't been updated for 3 months.)_ Anyway, here's the next chapter, like all chapters, Dickens-style: NO PLANNING WHATSOEVER! WOO! What will happen today, I don't even know… Actually, I do know a bit…like the beginning…and a bit of the end…but I don't know how to end it…so it might go on for a while. But that's always good.

Yet Another Note: I just realized I've been spelling Gryffindor as Griffindor and not Gryffindor, which is wrong. Crap. 'Twill be fixed from this point on. Woo-hoo!

…

Yay! On with it!

* * *

A minute later, Remus burst into the Gryffindor Boys 5th Year dormitory with full force.

"WHERE'S SIRIUS!"

Under the closest bed something rustled, and out popped Peter's shaking head.

"…Remus?"

"O… Sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to scare you," apologized his classmate. "It's just… Where's Sirius?"

"He's been in the library ever since dinner; awfully jittery, he was. Probably nervous about an Arinthmancy quiz or something," Peter explained, referring to the only subject he didn't have with the young man in question. _Or something_, Remus thought to himself, knowing from taking Arinthmancy with Sirius that the professor did not believe in quizzes and tests in which the students would study once and forget what they studied directly after the test. "If you are to be successful in this class," Professor Kade would drone on to his students, "you must know your subject inside and out. You need not study once on special occasion, is that clear? You must know all possible, because you never know when it will be useful, both for your survival and academic careers!" Remus, getting lost in his inner flashback, shook the thought away and turned to Peter again.

Peter ventured, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since dinner, Remus, but one moment you were there and the next! Where'd you go?" By this time, he had come out from under the bed, less startled.

Remus cursed to himself. _He saw me leave_, he thought. _Sirius warned me about this._

"Library," Remus blurted out his all-purpose excuse. Then realizing Sirius was also in the library, he revised, "I guess I missed him."

"Good luck with that," Peter smiled, turning away from Remus in favor of his neglected Charms workbook.

And with that, Remus ran back down the stairs.

* * *

As Remus stood under the archway entering the library, he sighed and contemplated his partial mistake of taking up his own offer to Sirius. He rubbed the temples of his forehead, a headache beginning. _Argh_.

Then Sirius bounded up.

_Double argh_.

"What happened? Where is she? Can I see her?" Sirius whispered to his friend.

Remus' heart leapt into his mouth. _O no. What am I supposed to tell him? That he can see his "beloved", but he shouldn't? That I couldn't find her? Even if I lie, he'll know I'm not giving him the truth, so why bother? Triple argh._ The werewolf inside him remembered the smell. Remus tried not to puke.

"Well?" Sirius whispered.

Remus sighed. "Sirius…I…"

"You what?"

"Erm… You see, I found her… I found Lily, but-" Remus gasped. He remembered what he saw. There wasn't time to talk. Sirius, however, disregarded his friend's gasp.

"You did? That's wonderful!" He twirled around for show, not caring who was watching him.

"But Sirius, she-"

"Please, Remus, give me time! I have to think of how to talk to her: what to say."

"Sirius-"

"Just one second! I have 3 years to work!"

"But Sirius-"

"Lay off for a second, Re, calm dow-"

"**SIRIUS!**"

Remus quickly closed his mouth as he heard a chorus of _Shhhh!'s_ from the library patrons. His friend, however, was in shock to see his normally calm and collected comrade screaming at him. He immediately felt guilty for not listening to Remus calling him to attention. "Sorry," he said, looking down at his feet.

Remus smiled. He then remembered Lily. He grabbed Sirius' wrist without explaination and ran down the hall to the Slytherin dormitories.

Sirius, keeping up with his friend's frantic feet, exclaimed, "What the hell! Where are you going!"

"Lily. Trouble. Help. Now," his captor gasped, his feet still carrying him at full speed. At the words "Lily" and "Trouble" Sirius sped past his Remus, dragging him along.

Finally, at the mouth of the hidden common room, Remus administered the code and ran to the ladder, Sirius following him like a stray puppy. In a blur both boys were at the entrance to Lily's dormitory, door still ajar from Remus' escapades earlier. Sirius gasped.

There on the wooden floor lay Lily, surrounded by red. The blood, both dried and fresh, seemed to flow from her now even redder hair across the floorboards, stopping half a meter from Sirius' feet and halfway up the pole of a near four-poster bed, the pungent smell of it all rising and moving around the room and out the door to the common room.

Barely a second went by until the lovelorn boy ran to the girl. Lifting her fragile head, he saw a gaping hole in her head, noting deep scratches and scars in the now translucent flesh of her arms. His mind reeled at the speed of light. He took the pillow case from the four poster bed he was now sitting against, the blood staining his shirt and robes; the case began to be carefully wound around Lily's head. Sirius scanned the room, but found nothing left to help her, even thinking of the most obscure and haphazard methods. He finally tore off his shirt sleeves to wind around Lily's own. He checked her faint pulse and turned to Remus to get Madame Pomfrey.

But Remus was already on his way there.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! That took a while. (Again, whistes and ignores Les Mis/Star Wars crossover delay. Which will be updated. Soon. Okay?) There was a lot of alliteration in this chapter. I smile.

BOOK UPDATE (for anyone who cares): You remember: the novel thingy? Yoip. The introduction is finished and the draft of the first chapter is underway and probably finished by now, being I can never decide when to cut off a chapter. I have some character preliminaries (done in the amazingness of a Dollmaker on the web) which I'll give a link to as soon as I upload them to my site. Savvy? Savvy.

Until next time!

_Sirius Orion Black II_


End file.
